1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display panel and an operating method thereof, and more particularly to an active matrix display panel and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices have been widespread used in a variety of applications, such as lap-top computers, mobile phones, or personal digital assistants. In such devices, bit numbers employed to express the respective pixels of an image, determine the color depth of the image. In general, the visual quality of the image increases with the bit numbers.
However, most of conventional memory in pixel (MIP) circuits usually use a memory which is for storing one bit data. This means that the color depth or grayscale reproducibility is intrinsically limited in two levels, black or white. Although intermediate gray-levels can be generated by pixel rendering, or dithering, in which a number of adjacent pixels can be grouped as a new pixel for displaying, the resolution will be reduced.